


Жалеют только слабаков

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Educational, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: ...Стиву Рема жалко не было, ни когда он не хуже остальных кидал в парнишку шариками скомканной бумаги, ни когда участвовал в его избиении, ни даже когда окунал его головой в школьный сортир – правда, было это еще в восьмом классе. Стиву не было жалко Рема, потому что не оставалось сил пожалеть даже себя самого...





	Жалеют только слабаков

— И чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было! — воскликнула женщина, кидая в худощавого растрепанного парня скомканное полотенце.  
— Не дождешься, — уклоняясь от импровизированного снаряда, фыркнул в ответ он, выскальзывая из квартиры. — Можешь защищать его сколько угодно, только потом не реви и не жалуйся по поводу того, что он поставил тебе очередной фингал! — рыкнул он и, не вслушиваясь в ответные вопли матери, сбежал вниз на несколько пролетов и вышел из подъезда. Сильный ливень настойчиво барабанил по не слишком надежной крыше подъездного козырька. Стив вытащил из кармана рваных потертых джинсов скомканную полупустую пачку сигарет, выудил из нее слегка помятую никотиновую палочку, поспешно засунул ее в рот и начал шарить по карманам в поисках зажигалки.  
— Ну, заебись, — недовольно проворчал он, так и не найдя источника огня XXI века. Была бы погода менее агрессивной, и Стив без раздумий прогулялся бы до ближайшего ларька. Но с таким ливнем ему было не совладать. Сигареты наверняка бы промокли, даже находясь в кармане джинсов. Поэтому парню оставалось стоять под козырьком, облокотившись на железные холодные влажные перила, пожевывая противный фильтр сигареты, и скучающе блуждать взглядом по мрачному двору. Дальняя его часть терялась за стеной дождя, асфальт и земля исчезли под покровом пузырящихся луж, а мокрые, очищенные от пыли и блестящие в свете фонарей листья поражали своей яркостью.  
Стив любил такую погоду и со странным умиротворением втягивал в себя запахи мокрого асфальта и земли, свежесть поздней весны и теплой ночи.  
«А с сигаретами было бы совсем пиздато…» — невольно пронеслось в его голове, когда взгляд Стива наткнулся на темную фигуру, что сидела на лавочке у соседнего подъезда. Облаченный во все черное, незнакомец мастерски сливался с местностью, отчего заметить его в ночном полумраке было не так-то просто. По длинной челке парня струилась дождевая вода, а одежда, полностью пропитанная влагой, прилипла к телу, лишний раз подчеркнув нездоровую худобу паренька.  
— Эй, патлатый, — недолго думая, позвал Стив. — Да-да, к тебе обращаюсь, — ухмыльнулся он, не увидев, но словно почувствовав слегка затравленный взгляд из-под длинной черной рваной челки. — Зажигалка есть? — темная фигура в ответ отрицательно покачала головой.  
— А если найду? — незнакомец на шутливую угрозу равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Слушай, ты все равно мокрый, так выручи соседа, метнись за зажигалкой, — кивнул парень в сторону круглосуточного ларька, что в данный момент выглядел миниатюрным светлым пятном в конце длинной дороги.  
Темноволосый парень в ответ на столь заманчивое предложение, кажется, нахмурился, или, быть может, агрессивный вид ему придавали пряди волос, превратившиеся в толстые сосульки, с которых то и дело капала вода. Тем не менее, фигура смиренно поднялась с лавочки, вытянула в сторону Стива кулак и оттопырила средний палец, ярко демонстрируя все, что она думает по поводу столь учтивого предложения сивого.  
«Вместо тысячи слов…» — мысленно пропел парень, ничуть не смутившись.  
— Да ладно тебе, не ломайся — не целка! — весело выкрикнул он в сторону парня, не обращая внимания на все еще демонстрируемый ему средний палец. Патлатый в ответ, явно разочарованный тем, что жест его по достоинству не оценили, что-то тихо пробормотал себе под нос и исчез за дверью своего подъезда.  
Парнишку с косой челкой и длинными волосами до плеч звали Ремом и его считали своеобразной «легендой» среди уличных гопников, к которым, кстати говоря, причисляли и Стива. Причин «величию» Рема была масса, но началось все с малого. Причем, с малого роста. К средним классам Рем оказался самым низким не только среди парней, но и среди девушек. Данный факт быстро превратил его в удобный объект для насмешек со стороны одноклассников. Дружеские подначивания мгновенно переросли в откровенные издевки, а затем и настоящую травлю, отчего с каждым годом Рем становился все более забитым и замкнутым, испуганным, нелюдимым и необщительным, что лишь подливало масло в огонь той нелёгкой ситуации, в которой он находился. К девятому классу парень по росту сравнялся со своими одноклассниками, а многих даже перерос, но статус отщепенца к тому времени закрепился за ним уже слишком прочно. Обидные прозвища, выброшенные в мусорное ведро школьные принадлежности и клей на стуле сменили куски стекла, побои, вымогательство денег, прилюдное унижение и целенаправленное доведение до суицида. И им удалось. В конце девятого класса Рем таки не выдержал напряжения и попробовал свести счеты с жизнью. Конечно, данный факт попытались удержать в секрете, но один-единственный непонятно откуда просочившийся слух о юном суициднике стремительно распространился по всей школе подобно раковой опухоли. В результате, Рема не видели пять месяцев: два учебных и все летние каникулы. Первого же сентября на пороге школы появился некто, лишь отдаленно напоминающий нескладного, замученного издевками мальчишку. Его светло-русые волосы покрыла иссиня-черная краска, светло-голубые глаза казались удивительно яркими из-за густо накрашенной черной подводки, а в странной, пугающе узкой одежде преобладали лишь черные, фиолетовые и розовые оттенки. Всем своим видом он красочно демонстрировал свое желание спровоцировать местных гопников на то, чтобы они закончили нечто, что не смог завершить он сам. О неудаче Рема теперь напоминали лишь толстые шрамы на его запястьях, что парень прятал за клетчатыми яркими напульсниками.  
Стиву Рема жалко не было, ни когда он не хуже остальных кидал в парнишку шариками скомканной бумаги, ни когда участвовал в его избиении, ни даже когда окунал его головой в школьный сортир — правда, было это еще в восьмом классе. Стиву не было жалко Рема, потому что не оставалось сил пожалеть даже себя самого.  
Сивый выкинул вконец разжеванную сигарету за пределы закутка, который закрывал от дождя козырек подъезда, медленно поднялся на четвертый этаж и тут же услышал до боли знакомые истеричные крики и мат. Парень тяжело вздохнул и зашел в квартиру.  
****  
— Выродок! — кинули Стиву в спину, но он, привычно проигнорировав бесчестный выпад, сбежал по лестнице вниз, вышел под козырек подъезда и глубоко затянулся от сигареты, которую успел вытащить и зажечь на ходу. Пьянящее тепло согрело горло и растеклось по легким, после чего возвратилось в окружающую среду в качестве струй молочного дыма, выпущенных через ноздри. Солнце давно исчезло за горизонтом, и улицу освещали лишь полная луна да несколько тусклых фонарей. Стив невольно оглянулся на соседний подъезд и уже не удивился, обнаружив на лавочке перед ним темную, ссутулившуюся в ночном полумраке фигуру. Сивый выходил покурить каждую ночь в одно и то же время и почти каждый раз видел сидящего у подъезда Рема. Обычно парень был один, хотя иногда его гордое одиночество скрадывал дворовый сине-серый кот с раздвоенным пушистым хвостом, что иногда садился на другую половину длинной лавочки. Рем никогда не пытался погладить животное, а кот, в свою очередь, никогда не клянчил у эмо-мальчика еду. Так они вдвоем и сидели, будто бы связанные каким-то лишь им ведомым договором: парень, больше похожий на тень, и покоцаный жизнью кот, который благосклонно разрешал брюнету сидеть на своей лавочке. Да, Рем вызывал жалость даже у кота, но по-прежнему не вызывал ее у Стива.  
****  
— Не смей сбегать! Ты должен отвечать за свои слова! — Стив пулей вылетел из квартиры, буквально слетел по лестнице и почти вывалился из подъезда. Дрожащими пальцами он вытянул сигарету из мятой пачки, попробовал засунуть ее в рот, выронил, чертыхнулся, вытащил другую, зажег, сделал несколько судорожных затяжек и только затем взял себя в руки. Денек выдался тяжелым. Впрочем, как и все предыдущие. Наступило лето, а, следовательно, каникулы. Стив не любил каникулы. А летние — в особенности.  
Парень невольно глянул в сторону соседнего подъезда, тут же нашел силуэт сидящего на лавочке Рема и успокоился окончательно.  
****  
— Опять уходишь, выблядок? — Стив лишь кивнул, сбежал вниз, одновременно роясь в карманах и понимая, что пачки сигарет в них нет.  
«Захуительно…» — мысленно фыркнул парень, выходя из подъезда и направляясь прямиком к круглосуточному ларьку. Стиву было Почти восемнадцать, и продавщица из ларька любила подшучивать над ним, якобы и она должна ему Почти продавать сигареты, но, тем не менее, после пары минут причитаний по поводу нынешней молодежи, женщина всегда отдавала парню его покупку.  
По дороге обратно Стив успел выкурить две сигареты, чему был безмерно рад. Топтаться под козырьком подъезда смысла не оставалось, и парень уже было направился домой, когда почувствовал что-то неладное. Он оглянулся по сторонам и только тогда заметил, что Рема на его привычном месте нет. На душе у Стива отчего-то стало очень тревожно, и он, не совсем понимая, что делает, прошел к соседнему подъезду, осмотрел лавочку, будто бы надеялся найти парня под ней или за деревом неподалеку, а затем прислушался. Шум ветра и шелест листвы перемежался со странными далекими возгласами и звуками, которые Стив никогда бы ни с чем другим не спутал. Звуками драки. Он быстро и тихо пробежал с десяток метров и выглянул из-за дома. Три парня избивали Рема, а тот, приняв позу зародыша, смиренно сносил удар за ударом.  
— Эй… — Стив не хотел подавать голоса, произошло это само собой. Троица тут же остановилась и воззрилась в его сторону. — По приколу избивать втроем щуплого уебка?  
— А тебе какое дело, тоже получить хочешь? — огрызнулся один из них.  
— Не-не, парниши, стапэ на поворотах, я ни с кем драться не собираюсь, — поспешно предупредил Стив, потому что действительно не видел смысла в драке. Что он здесь вообще делал и зачем подал голос, также оставалось для него загадкой. Рем же, воспользовавшись заминкой избивающих, отполз от них к стене дома, и Стив только теперь заметил, что к груди он прижимает какой-то грязный комок.  
— Что это? — позабыв о хулиганах, обратился Сивый к эмо-парню, и тот, испуганно вздрогнув, ослабил объятья, чтобы Стив смог разглядеть кошачью голову с запекшейся кровью.  
— Они издевались над котом, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Рем, — отрезали ему один из двух хвостов, — выдохнул он еле слышно.  
— Это правда? — голос Стива тут же стал металлическим.  
— Не, ну, а че, он забавно верещал и…  
— На парня мне похуй, но вот за кота огребете, — холодно пообещал Стив, хватая с земли толстую палку и кидаясь на хулиганов. Благо, парни оказались не совсем глупыми и при виде разъярённого гопника предпочли быстренько ретироваться. Сивый прокричал в их сторону еще пару совсем непечатных предложений, после чего откинул чудо-оружие в сторону и приблизился к Рему.  
— Ему можно помочь? — с нескрываемым беспокойством спросил он, разглядывая пятна запекшейся крови на сине-серой грязной шерсти.  
— А? — Рем выглядел растерянным.  
— Кошка, блять, жить будет, или мне за лопатой идти? — раздраженно фыркнул Стив.  
— Выживет. Крови много, но если обработаем рану, все должно быть в порядке.  
— А мы обработаем?  
— У меня отец — врач, так что я смогу перебинтовать то, что осталось от второго хвоста, и остановить кровь.  
— Это типа по наследству, что ли, передается — отец — врач, значит, и ты в этом шаришь? — с издевкой поинтересовался Стив.  
— Нет, не по наследству. Отец учил меня оказывать первую помощь, — нахмурился Рем.  
— Котам? — наивно удивился Стив.  
— Людям, но разница в данном случае невелика.  
— Так поднимай жопу и вперед на яйцах.  
— Я встать не могу.  
— А я посрать не могу пойти, потому что ебаный кот кровоточит у тебя на руках, что дальше?  
— Я в том смысле, что ногу подвернул. Если ты мне поможешь…  
— Хорошо, я понесу кота, — с этими словами Стив сел перед Ремом на корточки и потянулся к раненому животному.  
— Ты идиот, или как?  
— Тебе в челюсть, что ли, прописать? Мало пиздюлей вкрутили? — не поняв, в чем его промашка, искренне удивился Стив.  
— Быдло, — снисходительно фыркнул Рем.  
— Все-таки, видимо, прописать, — нахмурился Сивый, действительно готовясь ударить эмо-парня.  
— Какой толк от того, что ты заберешь кота? Нога моя от этого меньше болеть не станет, а я не могу встать именно из-за этого. Мне опора нужна!  
— Палку принести?  
— А как насчет того, чтобы подставить мне свое плечо, а?  
— Ну… ты-то мне зажигалку так и не купил…  
— КОТ УМИРАЕТ!  
— Ладно-ладно, не драматизируй, пиздострадалец хренов, — фыркнул Стив, позволяя Рему схватиться за свою шею и забирая на себя часть его веса. А парень оказался тяжелее, чем выглядел на первый взгляд! Благо идти было недалеко. Парни доковыляли до подъезда брюнета, после чего Стив даже помог ему подняться на второй этаж и открыть входную дверь квартиры.  
— Ну, все, пиздуй лечить кошака, — в качестве напутствия кинул Стив и поспешно удалился. Рядом с Ремом ему было как-то не по себе. Возможно, в гопнике просыпалось запоздалое чувство вины за то, что он вытворял с ним в средней школе. А может, причина крылась в чем-то ином. Стив не понимал своих ощущений и не хотел понимать. Чего он желал, так это курить.  
****  
— Надо было послушать твоего отца и сделать аборт! — Стив в ответ лишь вяло кивнул и медленно спустился по лестнице. Движения его сегодня были плавными и осторожными. У парня ужасно кружилась голова, а от каждого резкого движения в глазах темнело. И есть хотелось просто до одури, но на кухню Стив не заходил уже второй день из-за устроенной отчимом и его друзьями рьяной попойки. Денег на еду также не оставалось, зато в мятой пачке сигарет, к удивлению Стива, обнаружилась одна-единственная надломленная никотиновая палочка. Парень настолько искренне обрадовался сей находке, что не смог сдержать улыбки. Лишь выйдя на улицу и облокотившись на кирпичную стену дома, стараясь не замечать дрожи в коленях, он прикурил, затянулся, задержал дыхание секунд на двадцать и только затем медленно выдохнул.  
Рем привычно сидел на лавочке. На руках у него, неуклюже свернувшись в клубок, спал кот, хвост, левая лапа и одно ухо которого были перебинтованы. Стив докурил сигарету, а затем решительно направился к эмо-парню и раненому коту. Животное, заметив стремительно приближающуюся в его сторону фигуру, испуганно зашипело, в мгновение соскочило с рук Рема и отбежало от него на некоторое расстояние, ожидая нападения: кот все еще оставался в шоковом состоянии после произошедшего. Стив не стал здороваться с Ремом, эмо-парень, в свою очередь, даже не взглянул в сторону Стива — оба наблюдали за котом. Сивый присел на корточки, медленно вытянул руку в сторону животного и начал его зазывать. Обычное «кис-кис-кис» быстро сменилось «мохнатой падлой», «куском говна» и «тупой кошатиной», но говорилось все это настолько ласково, что кот, не подозревая, какими эпитетами его поливают, через некоторое время сдался собственному любопытству, таки приблизился к парню и осторожно понюхал кончики его пальцев.  
— Давай же, шапка, еще чуть-чуть, — бормотал себе под нос Стив. Несколько мгновений терпеливого ожидания, и его пальцы коснулись сначала носа кота, а затем и его макушки. Ближе к себе приблизиться животное не дало, тем не менее, позволив погладить себя, чем Стив и занимался целых пятнадцать минут, несмотря на принятую им крайне неудобную позу. Наверное, он бы наглаживал кота еще некоторое время — данный процесс приносил парню странное удовлетворение, — но перед глазами у него внезапно потемнело, из-за чего Сивый резко припал на одно колено, тем самым спугнув кота. Животное метнулось обратно на руки к Рему, не отрывая взгляда круглых желтых глаз от подозрительного типа. Стив попытался предпринять еще одну попытку завести с котом дружбу, за что получил удар лапой по руке, после которого остались довольно глубокие тонкие царапины. Сивый среагировал моментально, одарив Рема размашистым подзатыльником.  
— Сдурел! — воскликнул парень скорее от неожиданности, нежели от боли.  
— Твой кот поцарапал меня, — заявил Стив.  
— Он не мой! И я здесь ни при чем!  
— Даже если так, это больно, — пожаловался парень, невозмутимо ковыряясь в царапине, — а я зверею от боли. Но не мог же я ударить кота. Он же кот!  
— А меня, значит, бить можно?  
— Понятное дело, ты же не кот, — хмыкнул Стив и, ссутулившись, побрел домой.  
— Не смей уходить, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — Стив лишь что-то фыркнул в ответ, захлопнул дверь и спустился на столь полюбившееся крыльцо у подъезда. Две недели назад он бросил курить, но от привычки выходить каждую ночь на улицу не отказался. И пусть при звуке стрекота сверчков и дуновении прохладного, говорящего о приближении осени ветра курить хотелось неимоверно, парень терпел, скучающе поглядывая на Рема. А эмо-парень, сидя все на той же лавочке, пристально и почти не мигая смотрел на Стива, но за рваной челкой этого увидеть бы никто не смог. Даже объект наблюдения.  
****  
— Не ври мне! До чего докатился! Воровать у собственного отца!  
— Ты мне не отец! И где твои деньги, я не знаю! Хотя, постойте! Знаю! В пивнушке, где ты вчера опять налакался! — рявкнул Стив и так сильно захлопнул за собой дверь, что с потолка подъездной площадки посыпалась штукатурка. Небрежно смахнув белую пыль с волос, парень сбежал на крыльцо. Его колотило от переполняющей ярости, и единственное, что сейчас помогло бы ему успокоиться, это сигареты… и Рем.  
— Разве ты не бросил? — поинтересовался эмо-парень, наблюдая за тем, как сосед в три затяжки расправляется с одной сигаретой и тут же принимается за другую.  
— Бросил, — нехотя подтвердил Стив.  
— И сорвался? — с укоризной в голосе продолжал допрос Рем. Он сидел на лавочке, но уже около подъезда Стива, объясняя это тем, что дворовый кот, выздоровев и вернувшись на улицу, обосновался в подвале именно этого подъезда. А Рем приходил его проведать и иногда приносил ему консервы.  
— И не лень тебе ждать какого-то драного однохвостого кошака? — поинтересовался как-то Стив.  
— Он не просто драный кошак, — возразил тогда Рем, чуть краснея, — он особенный.  
— Кот как кот, — хмыкнул Стив, так и не поняв, о каком «коте» вел речь Рем.  
Но подобные беседы происходили очень редко. Сегодня они, по обыкновению, молчали. Стив, выпуская в воздух колечки сигаретного дыма, исподлобья посматривал на Рема, а тот, в свою очередь, не сводил подведенных глаз с невзрачного, вечно растрепанного юного гопника. И это продолжалось день за днем.  
****  
— Дрянная шваль! — Стив сонно зевнул и, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, начал спускаться по лестнице. Правда, через мгновение дверь квартиры распахнулась, на подъездную площадку выбежал мужчина, облаченный в одни лишь старые треники с вытянутыми коленками. В руках он держал почти опустевшую бутылку пива. Осушив ее в пару глотков, мужчина смачно рыгнул и метнул стеклянный снаряд в Стива, но не попал. Парень к тому времени уже спустился на пару пролетов. Разбившаяся всего в двадцати сантиметрах от него бутылка не заставила его даже вздрогнуть. Осколки вреда ему не причинили. Выйдя на улицу, Стив очень понадеялся, что отчим не захочет спускаться вслед за ним, но полностью уверенным в этом он быть не мог, отчего, стоя под козырьком, не спешил засовывать в рот сигарету, прислушиваясь к ночной тишине и возможным шагам. Лишь через минуту, убедившись, что преследования нет, парень, наконец, позволил себе закурить.  
— У тебя кровь, — внезапный голос заставил Стива вздрогнуть. Рем стоял за перилами, что ограждали закуток под козырьком от внешнего мира.  
— Бля, не подкрадывайся так, я чуть не обосрался! — не постеснялся поделиться впечатлениями Стив, при этом совсем не выглядя испуганным. Он даже позы не поменял, все так же облокачиваясь на перила.  
— Извини, — отозвался эмо-парень. — Так ты что-нибудь сделаешь с этим? — смущенно пробормотал он, подходя к перилам почти вплотную и касаясь указательным пальцем уголка своих губ. Стив на секунду застыл, удивленно вглядываясь в глаза Рема. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что брюнет его совсем не волновал. Скорее наоборот, он волновал Стива слишком сильно. Иногда он ему даже снился. Ничего особенного не происходило, обычно они либо попадали в заварушку, либо играли с котом — сны Сивого всегда отличались детской непосредственностью. А еще Стив в последнее время частенько думал о Реме во время дрочки, и вот это уже не слишком пахло непосредственностью, особенно детской.  
И вот теперь эмо-парень указывал на свои губы и ожидал ответных действий со стороны Стива. Что ж… Выдохнув очередную порцию дыма, гопник без промедлений наклонился к брюнету и поцеловал его туда, куда тот указывал. Поцелуй получился очень неуклюжим, потому что в последний момент Стив потерял равновесие и чуть не перекувырнулся через перила. Рем же, опешив, еще пару минут после поцелуя просто смотрел на гопника, пока, наконец, не выдавил:  
— Кровь… у тебя на губе… здесь… — вновь указал он на уголок своего рта, после чего сорвался с места и уже через секунду исчез за дверью своего подъезда.  
— Во я ёбу дал… — нервно сглотнув, хмыкнул Стив, облизывая кровоточащую ранку у рта. — Охуенно лоханулся…  
****  
— Ничтожество! Я тебя поила! Кормила! Одевала!  
— И все это, кажется, происходило до моего рождения! — гаркнул в ответ Стив и захлопнул дверь. Парень был очень зол, но причиной этому являлись вовсе не каждодневные скандалы, отсутствие денег или новый учебный год, за неделю которого учителя уже успели завалить домашним заданием, на которое Стив плевал с высокой колокольни. Он был Зол, потому что не видел Рема уже три недели, с того момента, как по своей глупости умудрился его поцеловать. Весь этот чертов двор тем временем только и делал, что напоминал об эмо-парнишке, а дворовый кот, что иногда показывался в кустах или восседал на лавочке, вызывал своим присутствием почти непреодолимое желание схватить какой-нибудь камень и метнуть в его сторону. Но Стив, с присущим ему упорством, все равно день изо дня спускался вниз и смолил сигарету за сигаретой, ожидая появления Рема. И он дождался: выйдя из подъезда, парень уже привычно кинул взгляд на лавочку у соседнего подъезда и еле сдержал улыбку счастья, обнаружив на ней закутавшегося в тонкую темно-фиолетовую толстовку брюнета. Стив не решился подойти к нему и ни в коем случае не собирался перед ним оправдываться. Прежде чем что-то объяснять Рему, следовало понять самому, что происходит, ведь Стива никогда не привлекали парни. Он даже страдал легкой формой гомофобии, не ненавидя, но презирая людей, предпочитающих свой пол. Но вот он поцеловал парня. Сам. Не на спор. Не ради шутки. И даже не по пьяни, а в трезвом уме и доброй памяти! А самое страшное — ему хотелось еще! И это была вторая причина, по которой Стив к Рему подходить не хотел.  
Рем тоже не горел желанием приближаться к юному гопнику, но и уходить не спешил. Игра в гляделки возобновилась.  
****  
— Ты сам виноват в том, что…!  
Стив выскользнул из-за двери и тихо прикрыл ее за собой, с улыбкой отмечая, что отчим, не заметив его ухода, продолжает вещать полупьяный бред, который якобы нацеливался на воспитание Сивого.  
«Ага, вовремя взялись!» — мысленно хмыкнул парень, сбегая вниз по лестнице и ежась от холодного пронизывающего осеннего ветра. Конечно, далеко не каждый умелец решится выходить в октябрьскую ночь в одной лишь футболке, шортах и рваных шлепках, но Стиву было все равно. Стив хотел курить. И Рема.  
— На улице плюс пять, — сухо выдавил эмо-парень, заметив светящуюся точку зажжённой сигареты, присматриваясь и без труда распознавая силуэт Стива, а затем и его слишком легкий наряд для данного времени года.  
— А хуй ли нам, — пожал в ответ плечами парень, делая вид, что его совсем не волнует тот факт, что Рем заговорил с ним впервые за полтора месяца.  
— Заболеть хочешь? — немного помолчав, решил продолжить разговор эмо-парень.  
— Не заболею, — с уверенностью ответил Стив.  
— А если все-таки?  
— Ну и что?  
— Нельзя относиться к своему здоровью так пофигистично!  
— Это ты мне говоришь, как сын врача? Ёпт, куда деваться, придется прислушаться, — с этими словами Стив затушил недокуренную сигарету о перила и зашел в подъезд. Но подниматься в квартиру он не торопился. Сердце колотилось так, будто он пробежал марафон, в горле внезапно пересохло, а дыхание то и дело сбивалось. Кто бы мог подумать, что Стив так разнервничается из-за какого-то разговора.  
****  
— Глаза б мои тебя не видели!  
— Так закрой их! — посоветовал Стив, выбегая из квартиры, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. В спину ему кинули еще пару колких фраз, но парень терпеливо снес их, полностью поглощённый мыслями о Реме. Интересно, сегодня он снова будет в том пуховике и черной шапке с пушистым помпоном? Выглядел он в ней идиотски, но Стиву нравилось.  
Парень вышел на улицу, потянулся за сигаретами, но так и не добрался до пачки, замерев. Первый снег заставил его всего на секунду забыть о потребности в никотине.  
— Здорово, правда? — Рем действительно облачился в свой пуховик и шапку с помпоном. Стоял он неподалеку от перил, но, увидев Стива, уверенно направился в его сторону.  
— Да ниче так, — сконфуженно пробормотал парень, невольно пятясь от эмо-парнишки, что уже зашел на его святая-святых — маленький закуток под небольшим козырьком. Он был здесь впервые.  
— А здесь… уютно, — немного помедлив, пробормотал брюнет, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Понимаю, почему ты так любишь это место.  
— Ага, — Стив и хотел бы сказать что-то большее, но слова застревали в горле. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько…  
«СТРЕМНО!» — мысленно взвыл гопник, сам не замечая, как вжимается в стену и вместе с тем наблюдает за каждым движением эмо-парня и практически пожирает его взглядом. Его повышенное внимание не осталось незамеченным. Рем сначала смутился, но затем с пугающей непоколебимостью сделал еще один шаг в сторону Стива.  
— Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, — заявил он, заставив Сивого тяжело выдохнуть.  
— О чем это? Я не самый лучший собеседник, — процедил он сквозь зубы, выразительно отводя взгляд и усиленно рассматривая тусклый, постоянно мигающий фонарь, что располагался на некотором расстоянии от его подъезда.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём, — чуть нахмурился эмо-парнишка.  
— Нет, не знаю, — упорствовал Стив.  
— Ты поцеловал меня, — сухо выдавил брюнет. На лице Стива в ответ на это замечание за пару секунд сменилось с десяток гримас, пока выбор парня не пал на наигранное равнодушие.  
— Говорят, что все эмо — педики, вот я и решил проверить, — хмыкнул он с напущенным цинизмом.  
— Что за бред, я не гей! — возмутился Рем не слишком убедительно.  
— Ну, так пиздуй отсюда, — фыркнул Стив немного разочарованно. Нет, он, конечно, тоже был не геем, но на Рема его натуральность почему-то не распространялась.  
— Я не гей, — еще более неуверенно пробормотал эмо-парень, не двигаясь с места.  
— Мне что, в честь этого вокруг тебя конфетти поразбрасывать? — с уже нескрываемым раздражением фыркнул Стив.  
— Я не гей… — в третий раз пробормотал Рем, — но ты мне нравишься, — выпалил он, после чего развернулся и сиганул в сторону своего подъезда с такой скоростью, что юный гопник и сказать ничего не успел.  
— Ну, заебись теперь! — выдохнул он, разводя руками перед пустотой. — Охуенное, блять, признание, я в ебаном, нахуй, восторге, сука, блять, пиздец! — взвыл он, со злости пиная дверь в подъезд.  
****  
— Не смей повышать голос на мать!  
— А я и не повышаю! Я разговариваю капсом! — проорал Стив, хлопая дверью, спускаясь во двор и тут же оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Рема. Никого. И в школе его Стив тоже не видел. Уже три дня.  
«Хуево…» — нахмурился парень, пряча замерзающие руки в карманах потрепанной куртки. Он выкурил пару сигарет, после чего как бы невзначай прогулялся до подъезда Рема… Что же делать? Зайти к нему, может?  
«Да что за бред, побежал, йоптэ!» — мысленно чертыхнулся парень, со злостью пиная пустую банку из-под пепси и поспешно возвращаясь к своему подъезду.  
****  
— Ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу тебя!  
Стив медленно вышел из квартиры, медленно закрыл за собой дверь, медленно спустился вниз… Он уже не ожидал увидеть Рема, и от этой безысходности парень готов был лезть на стены. Еще никогда ему не было Так плохо.  
«Ебаный пиздец…» — удрученно подумал гопник, дрожащей рукой вытаскивая сигарету из пачки, засовывая один ее конец в рот и пытаясь прикурить. Один щелчок. Три. Ничего. Зажигалка полетела в ближайшие кусты, а Стив, тихо застонав, наклонился к самым перилам и уперся лбом в их холодную гладь, когда кто-то с той стороны перил щелкнул зажигалкой и приблизил маленький трепыхающийся на ветру огонек к сигарете гопника. Парень сладко затянулся и лишь затем поднял голову, дабы взглянуть на своего «спасителя». Увидев Рема, Стив застыл. Сигарета, столь драгоценная и желанная, вывалилась у него изо рта и упала за перила.  
— Ты… — выдохнул Стив, мгновенно хватая Рема за ворот куртки, притягивая его к себе, тогда как другую руку сжал в кулак, готовясь к удару.  
— Ты… — повторил Стив, так и оставшись с поднятым над головой кулаком.  
— Я… — слабо улыбнулся Рем, не сопротивляясь. — Так что? Ударишь меня?  
— Хуже… — Стив чуть наклонился, преодолевая какие-то сантиметры между своими и губами Рема и буквально впиваясь в них. Эмо-паренек тихо замычал, даже попробовал оттолкнуть Стива, но тот держал его за ворот куртки слишком крепко.  
— Отп… усти! — еле выдохнул Рем, стараясь прервать поцелуй.  
— Почему? — в голосе Стива сквозила злоба. Он не понимал, с чего бы ему теперь останавливаться, когда симпатия их оказалась взаимной.  
— Нас может кто-нибудь увидеть, — резонно заметил Рем.  
— Тогда пошли туда, где никто не увидит, — хмыкнул Сивый, кивая в сторону подъезда.  
— Тебе не кажется это диким? — скромно поинтересовался эмо-парень, не спеша перебираясь через перила.  
— Что именно?  
— По углам сосаться с парнем?  
— Пиздуй в подъезд, говорю!  
****  
— Неблагодарный эгоист!  
Стив в ответ выразительно зевнул, после чего вышел из квартиры и, еле скрывая нетерпение, нарочито медленно спустился вниз. Рем уже сидел на перилах, ожидая его.  
— Ты сегодня поздно, — улыбнулся он.  
— Да мать снова разоралась из-за херни, — равнодушно пожал плечами Стив, вставая неподалеку и начиная рыться в карманах в поисках сигарет.  
— Может, не будешь курить? — с надеждой спросил эмо-парень, выдыхая густой пар. На улице сегодня было особенно морозно.  
— С чего бы? — удивился Стив.  
— Мне не нравится вкус сигарет, — признался Рем, морщась.  
— Ой, да ну нахуй, что за глупости!  
— Нет, реально, — настаивал Рем, укоризненно наблюдая за тем, как Сивый щелкает зажигалкой, дабы прикурить.  
— Ты че, серьезно? — поймав на себе этот взгляд, застонал Стив.  
— Более чем…  
— Вот срань! — с легким разочарованием выругался гопник, выкидывая так и не зажжённую сигарету, а зажигалку пряча обратно в карман. — Хотя… ну нахуй, — ухмыльнулся он, подходя к брюнету и обнимая его.  
— И еще ты много материшься.  
— Да ты ебу дал!  
****  
— …мать твоя — потаскуха, и ты не лучше… — Стив в запале хлопнул дверью и, прихрамывая, спустился вниз.  
— Что случилось? — ахнул Рем, наблюдая за тем, как Сивый то и дело облизывает сильно кровоточащую губу.  
— С отчимом подрался, — будничным тоном оповестил он.  
— Подрался?! — в голосе брюнета распознавалось возмущение.  
— Пф, большое дело, — хмыкнул Стив, борясь с желанием закурить. Все же ради поцелуя можно было и потерпеть, если только…  
— Слушай, у меня кровища пиздец, тебе, наверное, целоваться противно будет, так что я заку… — предложил было гопник, но договорить не успел. Рем приблизился к нему раньше и облизнул кровоточащую ранку.  
— Ну, или так… — не решился спорить парень.  
— Ты никогда и ничего не добьёшься, слышишь меня?! Молокосос!  
— Да-да, — монотонно пробормотал Стив, думая только о Реме. А также о том, что сегодня отец эмо-парня работал в ночь. Вообще-то, в силу своей профессии он частенько не был дома. Вот только в честь этого Рем Стива приглашал к себе в гости впервые.  
Сивый чуть ли не вприпрыжку выбежал из своего подъезда и вбежал в соседний, за пару шагов перемахнул два этажа и, еле сдерживаясь от нетерпения, нажал на кнопку звонка. Почти сразу за дверью послышалась возня, щелкнул замок, после чего дверь тихо приоткрылась, и на площадку выглянул смущенный и потерянный Рем.  
— П… привет, — запинаясь, пробормотал он.  
— И вам здрасте, — ухмыльнулся Стив, беспардонно вламываясь в квартиру эмо-парня, разуваясь, скидывая верхнюю одежду прямо на пол и проходя в зал.  
— Хрена у вас квартирка обустроена, — присвистнул он.  
— Да вроде обыкновенно, — пожал Рем плечами, смущенно ежась.  
— Ну, быть может. Я-то нищеброд — моя квартира больше походит на пристанище бомжа, — искренне рассмеялся Стив, рассматривая стоящие в рамках фотографии.  
— Думаю, ты утрируешь, — чуть улыбнулся Рем, скромно приближаясь к Стиву.  
— Думаю, я даже не знаю, что означает это твоё «утрировать», — ничуть не стыдясь, признался гопник, замечая манёвр брюнета и тут же все свое внимание переключая непосредственно на него. Рем встретил его в черных, до жути узких джинсах и в фиолетовой рваной футболке, усеянной белыми и розовыми черепушками.  
— И тебе реально нравится эта одежда? — скептически рассматривая эмо-парня, поинтересовался Стив.  
— Да, — нахмурился Рем, — а что, тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Ага, еще как! Думаю, без одежды ты смотришься куда лучше, — без тени смущения заявил гопник, медленно протягивая руку к Рему, хватаясь за край его футболки и приподнимая ее. Он был готов к воплям возмущения и смущения, к краснеющим щекам и скромному лепетанию, но никак не к тому, что сотворил брюнет. Эмо-парень тут же стянул с себя футболку и немедля полез к Стиву целоваться. Гопник так растерялся, что на пару секунд впал в ступор.  
— М-м-м, ты чего? — удивился Рем, отстраняясь от парня, который, будучи в шоковом состоянии, так и не ответил на его поцелуй.  
— Да я в ахуе…  
— От чего?  
— От тебя, естественно!  
— А что не так? Я слишком тороплюсь? — засуетился Рем, тут же поднимая футболку с пола и пытаясь натянуть ее обратно.  
— Не-не-не, стапэ, футболку на место уже не вернуть, — с уверенностью заявил Стив, вырывая предмет одежды из рук эмо-парня и закидывая его в другой конец комнаты.  
— О, отлично. Пойдем ко мне, — кивнул Рем в сторону двери.  
— Когда, говоришь, твой отец придет? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Стив, заходя в комнату эмо-парня и одновременно с этим без чьей-либо помощи расставаясь со своим свитером и футболкой.  
— Завтра вечером, — на лице Рема появилась нехорошая ухмылка, но Стив ее не заметил.  
— Что ж… значит, вся ночь в нашем распоряжении?  
— Точно, — кивнул брюнет, с силой толкая Стива на кровать и взбираясь на него раньше, чем тот успел что-либо сказать.  
— Смотрю, у тебя застоялось? — хмыкнул гопник, ощущая на себе плотоядный взгляд эмо.  
— Застоялось, не то слово. Я девственник вообще, — спокойно признался Рем, нагибаясь к Стиву совсем близко, отчего его челка начала щекотать лоб сивого.  
— Хрена! Что ж… я, типа, должен сказать про нежность и все такое?  
— А с чего ты взял, что это твои слова? — нехорошая улыбка вновь скользнула по губам Рема и на этот раз незамеченной не осталась.  
— Ты ебанулся? — улыбка Стива испарилась. — Я снизу не буду.  
— Почему это?  
— А хрен ли?!  
— А хрен ли я?! — возмутился Рем.  
— Так ты ж, бля…  
— Кто?  
— Ну… Эмо это ебаное, вы ж там все…  
— Еще слово, и обещать быть нежным я уже не смогу…  
— Да переломишься, — огрызнулся Стив, пытаясь подняться и только теперь осознавая, что Рем прижимает его руки к кровати. Причем прижимает мертвой хваткой.  
— Что? Неужели испугался? — явно желая спровоцировать Стива, прошептал брюнет ему в самые губы.  
— Ты щас точно огребешь.  
— Ой ли?  
— Ой, да! — с этими словами Стив ловко сгруппировался и ударил Рема ногой в живот, сбрасывая его с кровати. Парень упал на пол, но вместо того чтобы скрючиться от боли, тут же поднялся на ноги и одарил своего гостя раздраженным взглядом. Только теперь гопнику пришла в голову мысль о том, что эмо-парень оказался не таким дрыщом, как могло показаться поначалу. На торсе выразительно вырисовывался пресс, на руках улавливалась нечеткая, но рельефность.  
— Я ухожу… — нахмурился Стив, поднимая с пола футболку со свитером и уверенно направляясь к двери.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — не менее уверенно заявил Рем, преграждая ему дорогу.  
— И что же меня удержит?  
— Я удержу.  
— А кишка не тонка?  
— Вот и проверим, — Стив не успел ответить, сбитый с ног качественным ударом левой.  
— Ах, так! — прорычал гопник, сплевывая кровь, что тут же засочилась из свежеразбитой губы. — Смотри, не пожалей, — хрустнул он пальцами, начиная улыбаться. Стив всегда улыбался во время хорошей драки. Всегда улыбался, но никогда этого не замечал. Замечал Рем.  
Свидание оказалось очень жарким. Парни дрались минут сорок, успев заляпать кровью добрую половину вещей в комнате эмо-парня, сорвать со стены пару плакатов, разбить вазу, разломать наушники, раскидать тетради и даже свалить стеллаж с книгами.  
— А ты… Ничего так… Дерешься… — пытаясь отдышаться, пробормотал Стив.  
— Да и ты неплох, — хмыкнул Рем, стирая капающую с брови кровь. Они сидели у противоположных стен комнаты, не мигая, наблюдая друг за другом и готовые к нападению противника, хотя оба уже слишком выдохлись, чтобы продолжать драку.  
— Ну что, все еще хочешь быть сверху? — иронически поинтересовался Стив.  
— Еще как хочу, — с хрипотцой в голосе подтвердил Рем.  
— Если совладаешь со мной, так вперед и с песней! — в запале заявил гопник, полностью уверенный в своих силах. Этого-то Рем и ждал.  
— Не представляешь, на что способны люди в момент, когда хотят кого-то трахнуть, — проговорил он непривычно грубо, поднимаясь на ноги и разминая шею.  
— Так продемонстрируй мне, — фыркнул Стив, также вставая с пола и ощущая, как все его тело ломит. Он обожал это всепоглощающее ощущение боли, которое заставляло думать четко, действовать быстро и не растрачивать понапрасну время на идиотские размышления о смысле жизни. И об этой черте характера Стива Рем тоже знал.  
У обоих будто открылось второе дыхание, потому что мутузили они друг друга с удвоенным рвением, окончательно превратив комнату брюнета в одну большую кучу поломанных вещей. Решил спор между парнями все тот же сильный удар эмо-парня слева, который вновь повалил гопника на пол — на этот раз окончательно.  
— Уф… Хех… Вставай… Давай… — выдохнул Рем, сам еле держась на ногах.  
— Не… могу больше… — признался Стив, пуская кровавые слюни на пол и улыбаясь, как последний придурок.  
— Значит… я… выиграл?  
— Нет…! — было воскликнул Стив, попробовал подняться, но тут же вновь принял горизонтальное положение, морщась от жгучей боли в висках. — Или да… — сдался он.  
— Круто… Мне бы только отдышаться…  
— Сейчас? Сдурел?!  
— Потом с тобой придётся драться снова…  
— И то верно, — не смог не согласиться Стив.  
— Так что сегодня…  
— Но позже… Мне надо… Прийти в себя…  
— Кино?  
— Заебись…  
Рем все же заставил себя подняться на ноги, затем он помог Стиву перебраться на кровать, включил на компе один из своих любимых ужастиков и плюхнулся рядом с изображающим труп гопником.  
— Как-то я не ожидал от тебя такой активности, — немного придя в себя, признался Сивый.  
— Я и сам от себя не ожидал, — пожал Рем плечами, — но… по правде говоря… у меня крышу сносит, когда ты рядом, — пробормотал он, не сводя взгляда с потрепанного им же Стива.  
— Охуеть…  
— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать на это?  
— Лучше, чем ничего, — пожал гопник плечами, откидываясь на кровать и закрывая глаза. — Как-то меня это все, типа, смущает малость, — хмыкнул он, со стоном переворачиваясь на бок.  
— Меня тоже смущает, — тихо проговорил Рем, наклоняясь к Стиву и касаясь губами его уха.  
— А моя позиция в предстоящем сексе смущает еще больше, — не преминул добавить Стив, надеясь на то, что Рем сжалится. Но эмо-парень слишком долго этого ждал и не передумал бы, даже если бы на город сбросили атомную бомбу.  
Вместо того, чтобы обрадовать Стива своим отказом от слишком стремительного развития отношений, Рем наклонился к парню и начал покрывать его шею едва ощутимыми поцелуями, заставляя своими действиями гопника тихо морщиться и вздрагивать. По спине Стива побежали мурашки от слишком непривычных своей нежностью ласк брюнета. Рем же, не теряя времени, сполз дорожкой из поцелуев по шее гопника к его лопаткам, при этом ненастойчиво, но ощутимо наваливаясь на него сверху и тем самым заставляя перевернуться парня с бока на живот.  
— Без палева, охренеть, — выдохнул гопник, чувствуя как тонкие, но сильные пальцы Рема скользят по его спине, спускаются по пояснице и слегка поглаживают его ягодицы. Как ни странно, но, ощутив сквозь джинсы прикосновение в самом неожиданном месте, Стив вздрогнул, плотно сжав зубы и стараясь справиться с нарастающим неврозом.  
«Это всего лишь секс! Всего лишь пидорский секс!» — повторял он мысленно, стараясь воспринимать поглаживания Рема как само собой разумеющееся. Но выходило у него это плохо.  
— Слух? Не, я понимаю, мужик сказал — мужик сделал, но бля, подобная фраза вообще может распространяться на жопоеблю? — все-таки не выдержав, простонал Стив в подушку.  
— Неужели, правда, так страшно? — тихо выдохнул Рем, возвращаясь от исследования штанов Стива к его шее, а затем и вовсе утыкаясь носом в его коротко остриженные светлые волосы.  
— Меня возбуждает твой запах, — пробормотал он, и Стив ощутил затылком обжигающе горячее дыхание парня.  
— Хозяйственное мыло — это тебе не шутки, — нервно ответил он, пряча лицо в подушке и стараясь не представлять, каким идиотом выглядит со стороны. Боже мой, увидь его сейчас друзья, они бы решили, что Стив — собственный клон, потому что их Настоящий друг ни за что бы не связался с эмо-парнем, ни за что бы вообще не связался с Парнем! Тем более в пассивной роли!  
— Не-е-ет, — тихо протянул Рем, наваливаясь на Стива сильнее и таким образом прижимаясь стояком к его заднице. — Я говорю о Твоем запахе. Он удивительный, — прошептал он Стиву на самое ухо, начиная тереться о него. Руки парня тем временем нырнули под Стива и попробовали дотянуться до его ширинки.  
— Приподнимешься? — попросил эмо-парень.  
— Ах, мне еще и приподниматься? Да ты охренел! — нервно огрызнулся Стив, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. С одной стороны — все это ему претило, с другой — безумно заводило. Вот и пойми после этого, чего же в действительности ты желаешь.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — пожал Рем плечами, приподнимаясь над Стивом, одним ловким движением переворачивая его на спину и размещаясь между его ног, — вообще, мне казалось, что в первый раз ты будешь смущен, и потому будучи на животе тебе будет легче. Но раз ты так хочешь непосредственно наблюдать процесс…  
— Не слишком ли ты самоуверенный для девственника? Смотри не перенервничай и не обкончай штаны раньше времени, — огрызнулся на это Стив, действительно желая скрыться от этого внимательного взгляда светло-голубых глаз.  
— О, об этом можешь не беспокоиться, — ухмыльнулся Рем, нагибаясь к Стиву и облизывая его губы. Поначалу гопник морщился и отворачивался, демонстрируя нежелание участвовать во всем этом. Но тело вразрез с мозгом демонстрировало обратное. Дыхание Стива тяжелело, на руках и животе то и дело высыпали новые порции мурашек, а сердце билось с такой силой, что оглушало этим парня. Поэтому долго противиться действиям брюнета Стив не смог, уже через минуту ловя губами его язык и даря Рему глубокий, торопливый, голодный поцелуй, когда казалось, будто от его качества зависела жизнь гопника. Рем же, пусть и старался выглядеть уверенным в себе, в действительности боялся того, о чем упомянул Стив, а именно: кончить до того, как все начнется. Пока у него еще получалось держать себя в руках, но долго бы это не продлилось, поэтому он без раздумий нащупал ширинку Стива и расстегнул ее, давая свободу до того упиравшемуся в грубую ткань джинсов стояку.  
— Ого у тебя!.. — не сдержался Рем, нащупывая влажную головку члена партнера.  
— Да у меня всегда после хорошей драки колом стоит, — беззлобно фыркнул гопник, приподнимая колено и проверяя, дошел ли до подобного состояния и эмо-парень.  
— Ты тоже уже готов. Тоже заводят драки?  
— Нет, меня заводишь ты, — хмыкнул Рем, обхватывая рукой член Стива и начиная его активно надрачивать. Ощущая пальцами горячий, твердый, влажный от выступившей смазки член гопника, Рем на пару секунд задержал дыхание, не веря, что с ним действительно все это происходит, не веря, что все это не очередной мокрый сон, после которого весь день ходишь разочарованным в мире и желая вернуться обратно в сладкое сновидение.  
— Так! Притормози! Не так активно! — засуетился Стив, чувствуя, что ощущения, что дарили ему пальцы Рема, были слишком яркими, отчего могли довести его до логического конца быстрее, чем этого хотелось гопнику.  
— Что ж, можем попробовать иначе, — с готовностью предложил Рем, облизывая губы.  
— Да ладно? — верно поняв данный жест, со странной хрипотцой в голосе удостоверился гопник.  
— Почему нет, — пожал эмо-парень плечами.  
— А ты хоть представляешь, как…  
— Мануалы почитал, да, — нервно рассмеялся Рем, мысленно поражаясь своему поведению. Да чтобы он! Да Стива! Да к кровати! А теперь еще и это!  
Эмо-парень приспустил штаны Стива и сглотнул, уставившись на его член.  
— Хороший размер, — нервно хмыкнул он, продолжая облизываться.  
— Надеюсь, ты подобным похвастаться не сможешь? — в надежде удостоверился Стив. — А то мне уже жаль свой зад.  
— Кто знает, может, тебе понравится, — пожал Рем плечами, медленно нагибаясь к члену Сивого.  
— Вот уж сомне… нххх… — довольно ярко среагировал Стив на легкий поцелуй самого сокровенного. Рем же осторожно присосался к самой головке члена и затем буквально втянул его в себя, приводя Стива подобным жестом в неописуемый восторг.  
— Ну не ху…  
Рему казалось, что и без лишних комментариев Стива они бы прекрасно обошлись, потому постарался и вовсе не вслушиваться в его непрекращающееся бормотание, целиком сконцентрировавшись на одном единственном, или, точнее, паре несложных движений губами и языком. Раньше брюнет не понимал, да и не мог понять, в чем же прелесть минета для того, кто его делает. Сейчас же до одури возбужденный эмо-парень начинал понимать, в чем «соль». Дело было вовсе не во вкусе — его как такового и не было вовсе, не в терпком запахе — хотя и он вносил свою лепту в легкое сексуальное помешательство Рема, но самым сладким в этом процессе оставались стоны. Стоны Стива.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что гопник, выкуривающий по паре пачек сигарет в день, таскающий страшные безразмерные бомжеватого вида шмотки и любящий подраться, может так мило скулить, плотно сжимая зубы и попеременно жмурясь от нарастающего удовольствия. Рем не спешил. Конечно, поначалу у него в голове промелькнула задорная мысль заставить Стива кончить, ведь до этого Рем никогда и никого не удовлетворял и потому, словно маленький ребенок, хотел проверить, на что он способен. Но после десятиминутного сладострастного облизывания и обсасывания члена Стива парень настолько увлекся, что теперь его целью было растянуть процесс на как можно более длительный промежуток времени.  
— Садюга, — тихо выдохнул Стив, когда Рем в очередной раз сжал его член у самого основания, предотвращая его возможность кончить.  
— И кто же после этого из нас девственничек? Не можешь сперму свою попридержать хоть ненадолго? — издевательски хмыкнул Рем, за что получил несильный удар коленом в ухо.  
— Эй! — возмутился он.  
— В следующий раз получишь пяткой в нос.  
— И тогда заканчивать тебе придется самостоятельно, — предупредил Рем и, уловив во взгляде Стива недовольство от подобного заявления, наклонился к нему и чмокнул парня в нос.  
— Теперь мой нос пахнет моим членом? — удостоверился Стив.  
— Ох, какие мы нежные. Так и быть, целоваться не полезу.  
— Ну уж нет! — Стив схватил Рема за шею, с силой притянул к себе и впился ему в губы. Правда через пару секунд он отстранился, отплевываясь и вновь бормоча себе под нос какую-то чушь.  
— Не, ты прости, но это реально стремно! — заявил он, вытирая губы.  
— Но попробовать стоило, — улыбнулся Рем, не обидевшись.  
— Да, но лучше бы тебе не отвлекаться от основного занятия, а то мой друг уже заскучал, — хмыкнул Стив, приготовившись к продолжению.  
— Думаю, сейчас пора бы немного внимания уделить и мне, не все с тобой играться, — хмыкнул в ответ эмо-парень, одним рывком окончательно стягивая со Стива штаны и, несмотря на его слабые сопротивления, располагаясь между худых, покрытых синяками ног парня.  
— Ты уж извини, ноги не побрил, — чертыхнулся Сивый, явно не преисполненный восторгом от раскрывающихся ему перспектив.  
— Так и быть, на первый раз прощу, — хмыкнул Рем, облизывая два пальца.  
— Ты и по этой части мануалов начитался?  
— Типа того… — отозвался Рем, с содроганием вспоминая, как забрел на соответствующий сайт с довольно откровенным демонстрационным материалом, и как в комнату его зашел отец в разгаре ознакомления Рема с техникой массажа простаты. Мужчина либо не увидел задниц и засунутых в них пальцев, сверкающих на весь монитор сына, либо сделал вид, что не увидел.  
Влажные пальцы Рема быстро нащупали необходимое отверстие, попробовали проникнуть внутрь, но Стив настолько напрягся, что, казалось, его не поиметь и ломом.  
— Может, хватку сфинктера поослабишь? — раздраженно поинтересовался Рем, прилагая усилия, дабы проникнуть в Стива средним пальцем.  
— Ага, конечно! Ведь это так просто! — выдохнул в ответ гопник, напрягаясь сильнее. Кто бы мог подумать, что он докатится до момента, когда будет добровольно позволять засовывать какому-то парню палец себе в задницу! Насколько бы Рем ни нравился Стиву, происходящее все равно казалось ему диким, и он не мог с этим смириться. Благо эмо-парень вовремя заметил панические огоньки во взгляде Стива и, осторожно массируя стенки его ануса, вновь наклонился к члену парня и взял его в рот. Сивого данное действие сразу успокоило и расслабило, потому к среднему пальцу вскоре присоединился и указательный. Когда гопник окончательно ушел в нирвану, Рем медленно убрал пальцы и попробовал войти в него. Рем планировал сделать это безболезненно для Стива, но планировать и осуществлять — вещи разные.  
— Мфх-х-х-х-х-х-х-х!!! — Стив выгнулся, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться от Рема. — Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ! Когда все это закончится! Точно убью! — пообещал он, морщась от боли и мертвой хваткой вцепившись в подушку.  
— Я постараюсь осторожно! — полупростонал Рем, полностью поглощенный необычными, но определенно очень приятными ощущениями. Первая попытка войти в Стива не увенчалась успехом: член Рема скользнул вверх и проехался по яйцам гопника, заставив его красочно выматериться. Вторая попытка была удачной лишь наполовину: головка члена Рема уже оказалась внутри, но в этот момент Сивый так изогнулся, что она с сочным чавканьем выскользнула наружу. И лишь с третьей попытки Рем сумел войти в Стива почти наполовину и, не обращая внимания на злобные угрозы гопника, начал осторожно двигаться внутри него, стараясь проникнуть еще глубже.  
— Уф, все… я полностью внутри… — через пару минут сообщил Рем, нависая над Стивом и любуясь его растрепанным, растерянным и вместе с тем разгневанным видом.  
— Спасибо, блять, за оповещение, а то сам бы я не догадался! — раздраженно фыркнул Сивый, поскуливая от неприятных ощущений в самом неожиданном месте. — У меня будто острая форма геморроя! — пожаловался он.  
— А ты, я смотрю, в формах геморроя здорово разбираешься, — нахмурился и Рем. Не так он все-таки представлял их первую ночь. В воздухе должна была витать романтика и бесконтрольная страсть. Но Стив был слишком груб для романтики и слишком «снизу» для страсти, а у Рема, как бы он ни старался выглядеть уверенным, начинали сдавать нервы. Тело же тем временем так требовало сексуальной разрядки, что эмо-парню стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не слететь с катушек и не начать в прямом смысле долбить Стива, не задумываясь о том, какие повреждения он может ему нанести подобными действиями.  
— Почему остановился? — удивился Стив, всматриваясь в лицо нависшего над ним Рема.  
— Не знаю… если действительно так плохо, так может, правда, не стоит? — с запинкой пробормотал он, зная, что еще не раз потом припомнит себе это секундное замешательство.  
— Да вот уж нихуя, раз начал, — к удивлению Рема возмутился Стив, — так заканчивай! Давай, йоптэ, двигай тазом, только не слишком затягивай с этим, лады? А то ж реально больно, — пробормотал Стив смущенно.  
— В том-то и дело, что я не хочу причинять тебе боль! — нахмурился Рем.  
— Сука, заставляешь меня чувствовать себя ебаной бабой, трахай молча!  
— Тра… трахать молча? — подавился словами Рем. — Да ты только послушай себя!  
— Картина Репина «припиздовали»! Начинается ебля в деревне! — раздраженно зашипел Стив, приподнимаясь на локтях, а затем и вовсе садясь на Рема. — Я мудак, так одергивай. Раз уж решил быть сверху, так будь сверху до победного конца, а то ведь второго случая может и не представиться, — последние слова Сивый прошептал эмо-парню на ухо. И они будто спусковой крючок сорвали последние преграды, что заставляли Рема сдерживаться. Стив вновь оказался прижатым к кровати и без возможности пошевелить хоть пальцем. Рем же, вспомнив все, что он делал со Стивом в своих фантазиях сотни раз, собирался оторваться по полной программе. И ни глупые комментарии Стива, ни его просьбы Помедленней уже в расчет не брались.  
****  
— Сти-и-ив?  
— Че, бля?  
— Как ты?  
— Да заебись…  
— Сильно болит?  
— Самолюбие? Несказанно!  
— Да ладно тебе…  
— Ага…  
— В следующий раз ты сверху!  
— Застолбил.  
— Круто…  
— О, поверь, никаких тебе «круто»!  
— Но в конце ты стонал явно не от боли.  
— Поэтому и болит самолюбие.  
— Знаешь… — выдохнул Рем, обнимая Стива, что плотно закутался в одеяло, будто в кокон, и отвернулся к стене.  
— М?  
— Я люблю тебя…  
— Че?  
— Хуй, блять, через плечо! Ты вообще человеческую речь, не изобилующую матом, воспринимаешь?  
— Воспринимаю…  
— Так будь добр, хоть пару минут без мата!  
— Ну, а ху… ну, а фиг ли, — буркнул Стив недовольно.  
— Ты помнишь тот день, когда ты вместе со своими дружками избил меня за школой? — внезапно задал Рем вопрос.  
— О, так это, типа, месть была? — невесело усмехнулся Стив, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло.  
— Нет! Конечно, нет! Глупости говоришь! — испуганно забормотал эмо-парень, беспокоясь, что Сивый на полном серьезе решит, что все произошедшее между ними лишь хладнокровно рассчитанный акт мести.  
— Тогда к чему все это?  
— К тому, что я хотел бы кое-что разъяснить.  
— Кое-что? — в голосе Стива распознавалось плохо скрываемое напряжение.  
«Молодец, Рем. Так держать! Испорть все! Как обычно!» — мысленно взвыл парень, но внешне постарался оставаться спокойным.  
— Я хотел рассказать тебе, когда ты привлек мое внимание и почему, — тщательно подбирая слова, выговорил эмо-парень.  
— Привлек внимание? — Стив от удивления даже обернулся на Рема.  
— Ну… когда ты мне понравился…  
— А это что же, произошло до того, как я поцеловал тебя?  
— Намного раньше, — ухмыльнулся Рем, читая во взгляде гопника всепоглощающее изумление. Сейчас он выглядел настолько забавно и в какой-то мере беззащитно, что брюнет не выдержал, наклонился к нему и поцеловал.  
— Эй-эй! Начал, так продолжай! — возмутился Стив, грубо отпихивая от себя Рема.  
— Всегда ты так, — ничуть не обиделся эмо-парень.  
— Как так?  
— Грубишь, когда смущаешься. Чем больше смущаешься, тем больше грубишь. Зато если злишься, становишься сдержанным и таким собранным. Даже не материшься!  
— Да ладно? — больше прежнего удивился Стив. — У меня такое впечатление, что ты обо мне знаешь больше, чем я сам.  
— Может быть, так и есть, — улыбнулся Рем. — Так вот, я продолжу…  
— Валяй…  
— В тот день нас застали учителя, и тогда как твои друзья убежали, ты и с места не сдвинулся. Я тогда был ужасно зол, и у меня даже промелькнула мысль врезать тебе, хотя ты меня бил меньше всех. Даже не бил, а будто бы делал вид.  
— Так скучно бить лежачего, — равнодушно пожал Стив плечами, — не вижу в этом смысла. Но и отказываться как-то неприлично. Еще не хватало оказаться на твоем месте. Я, конечно, сильный, но до отчаянного Рембо мне далеко. Не думай, что мне страшно. Не страшно. Но, честно говоря, и без разборок в школе у меня всегда есть, чем развлечься.  
— Ну, да… я так и понял. Нас тогда привели к директору, и он, бегая вокруг меня и охая, и ахая, беспокоясь, что мой отец придет в школу и устроит им скандал, спросил тебя тогда, как ты мог со мной так поступить. «Неужели тебе его совсем не жалко?» — сказал он слово в слово, и я до сих пор помню эту фразу, потому что от нее мне тогда сделалось жутко паршиво. Но твой ответ поразил меня. Да что поразил, он всю жизнь мою перевернул в одночасье!  
— Ох, ты ж, что же я такого сказал?  
— «Жалеют только слабаков»…  
— Хм… и что? — не понял Стив.  
— Для тебя ничего, а я впервые столкнулся с человеком, который не считал меня слабаком… который не жалел меня… который воспринимал меня, как равного себе!  
— И ты все это понял из одной-единственной сказанной в полубессознательном состоянии фразы? Да я зачастую говорю то, чего сам же не понимаю, — отшутился Стив.  
— Ты умен… И ты всегда и все понимаешь, но делаешь вид, будто это не так. Я давно это заметил. Вот только зачем?  
— Да ничего я не делаю…  
— Зачем? — настойчиво повторил Рем.  
— Так проще, — после недолгого молчания все же выдохнул Стив, переворачиваясь на живот и обнимая подушку, — я подстраиваюсь под свое окружение. Отчим — алкаш, мать — истеричка, денег нет, еды нет, а друзья… пусть они и гопники, пьют, курят и матерятся хлеще сапожников, но они друзья. Вот, к примеру, Гога.  
— Тот инфантильный лысый урод?  
— Инфантильный-то инфантильный, но когда я в прошлом году подрался с отчимом, и он разбил об мою голову бутылку, этот самый Гога после моего звонка пришел ко мне в подъезд, притащил меня к себе домой и три часа выковыривал у меня из башки стекляшки. А он, скажу тебе по секрету, до жути боится крови, собственно, поэтому и длилось это три часа, а не пять минут! Или Вега, который умудрился на уроке географии обблевать стол училки, потому что накануне так нажрался, что его мучило самое страшное похмелье за всю его короткую жизнь. Так вот, если мне надо где-то перекантоваться, он никогда не отказывает в ночлеге, а ведь он живет в двухкомнатной квартире с матерью, бабушкой и двумя младшими сестрами. Единственный мужик в семье, блин. И эти драки, подначивания таких, как ты… это лишь способ убежать, отвлечься от того дерьма, в котором мы были рождены. Ну, и зависть. Ты довольно обеспеченный. За одно лишь это порой хотелось начистить тебе рожу.  
— Как это мило, — хмыкнул Рем.  
— А то! И жалеть тебя, поэтому, совсем не хотелось. Кроме того… когда мы тебя тогда избивали, ты не ныл. А даже пытался дать отпор. Ты будешь смеяться, но такое поведение нынче не в моде. Наши жертвы обычно ревут, как тряпки, и это так выбешивает, что хочется пинать человека по лицу, пока он не отрубится.  
— М-да…  
— Ага…  
— Ну, короче, тогда у директора я глянул на себя иначе, а потом глянул иначе и на тебя. Против воли наблюдал за тобой в школе. Потом заметил, что каждую ночь ты выходишь покурить, и начал выходить на улицу примерно за полчаса до тебя. Мне хотелось привлечь твое внимание, но я не знал как. А от каждого твоего отклика и подъебки, которыми ты меня иногда одаривал в особенно хорошем расположении духа, у меня сердце так колотилось, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди. А тут этот случай с котом…  
— Да… кот… — протянул Стив, зевая. — Хотя, раз уж у нас минутка признаний, и до кота я уже обратил на тебя внимание. Правда, не знал, что чувствую и чего мне от тебя надо. Но в тот день, не увидев тебя на лавочке, я немного… испугался, потому пошел искать тебя, потому нарвался на драку…  
— Да ну? — пришло время удивляться и Рему.  
— Ну да… — со скорбью выдохнул Стив.  
— Нежданчик!  
— Конкретный…  
— Так странно.  
— Стремно…  
— Да уж…  
— Знаешь, что? — после долгого молчания вновь подал голос Рем.  
— М?  
— Еще хочу!  
— М-М-М???  
— А что? Я почти невинный, мне надо набираться опыта!  
— Нихуя!  
— Не ломайся!  
— Я сказал — нихуя! Нет! НЕТ!!! Не трогай меня! Блять, НЕТ! ТЫ ДЕБИЛ И НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я ГОВОРЮ?! Я СКАЗАЛ НЕ… оу…  
****  
— Ты сегодня вернешься домой? Будь осторожен…  
Стив застыл в дверях, не веря своим ушам.  
— Женщина, кто ты и что сделала с моей матерью?! — выдохнул он, отойдя от первого впечатления.  
— Сынок… Мне следует попросить у тебя прощения за все то горе…  
— Маман, стапэ… Еще слово и я решу, что в матрице, — нахмурился Стив.  
— Но… мне правда очень жаль, — горестно вздохнула женщина, нервно теребя в руках полотенце.  
— Ничего, мам, все хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Правда?  
— Ага… И, кстати, мам… давно сказать хотел…  
— М?  
— Я педик.  
— А?  
— Ну, педрила.  
— Чего?  
— Гомосек. Жопотрах. Голубой. Как там их еще называют?  
— …  
— Гей, во!  
— Стив…  
— С парнишей трахаюсь, короче. Ты его, кстати, видела, наверное. Ну, знаешь, челкастый дрищ, что живет в соседнем подъезде. Он там вены еще резал и сейчас носит всякое говно в облипку.  
— Ах ты, неблагодарная сволочь! Мне следовало сделать аборт! Эгоистичный ублюдок! Да чтоб ты…  
Стив выскользнул из квартиры, лучась от счастья, сбежал вниз на четыре этажа и вышел на подъездное крыльцо, где у перил его уже ожидал Рем.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся он, прячась в теньке от лучей обжигающего летнего солнца.  
— Привет! — бодро поприветствовал его Стив.  
— …убью тебя! — раздалось за подъездной дверью, а уже через мгновение на крыльцо выскочила худощавая женщина, вооруженная полотенцем.  
— Ах, вы тут оба!  
— Мам?!  
— ПОГАНЦЫ! — взревела она, замахиваясь оружием домохозяйки.  
— Рем! Бежим! — эмо-парня дважды просить не пришлось.  
— Что происходит?! — воскликнул он, еле поспевая за мастерски улепетывающим от матери Стивом.  
— Ой, да все как всегда! — весело отмахнулся гопник. — Все как всегда… — повторил он, в этот момент почему-то ощущая себя самым счастливым человеком на планете.


End file.
